The present invention relates to a solar powered animal control device.
Animal control devices are known. These devices have been used in a variety of applications including confinement systems, bark inhibiter systems and remote controlled animal stimulators. These devices typically administer a stimulus to an animal to keep it within a predefined boundary, encourage it to cease an undesired activity, or engage in a desired activity. The stimulus may be in a variety of forms including an electrical shock, a sound, a spray, or a mechanical stimulus, for example, tightening of a collar worn by the animal.
These devices are typically powered by a battery which provides power for only a limited period of time. This battery must either be changed, or in the case of a rechargeable battery, recharged. Replacement of the battery or recharging requires that the control device be removed from the animal temporarily. During this time, the animal is unrestrained and may leave the confinement area or engage in undesirable activity. A further complication with these current units is that if the battery is sufficiently discharged, the control device will not operate. If the user of the animal control device is unaware of this discharged state, the animal may leave a confinement area and be injured, cause damage and/or engage in undesirable activity.
The present invention is directed to solving these above-described problems with current battery powered animal control devices. An embodiment of an animal control device constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a stimulation device, structure for fitting the stimulation device to the animal, and a photovoltaic member. The stimulation device produces a stimulus and selectively applies the stimulus to an animal. The photovoltaic member produces energy to power the stimulation device in response to exposure of the photovoltaic member to electromagnetic radiation.
The animal control device may further include an energy storage device. The energy storage device receives energy from the photovoltaic member and supplies energy to the stimulation device. In this embodiment, the animal control device may further include a diode having an anode electrically connected to the photovoltaic member and a cathode electrically connected to the energy storage device. Alternatively, this embodiment of the animal control device may further include means for isolating the energy storage device from the photovoltaic member to help prevent the energy storage device from discharging through the photovoltaic member. The isolating means may include the above-described diode, having an anode electrically connected to the photovoltaic member and a cathode electrically connected to the energy storage device. The energy storage device may be a rechargeable battery.
The photovoltaic member may include at least one solar cell. This solar cell may be attached to the fitting means.
The fitting means may be a collar.
The photovoltaic member may produce electrical energy having either a voltage or a current dependent upon solar electromagnetic radiation.
The stimulation device may include at least one probe that delivers an electrical signal to the animal as the stimulus.
The stimulus may be one or more of the following: an electrical signal administered to the animal, an audio signal administered to the animal, a spray administered to the animal, and a mechanical stimulus administered to the animal. The mechanical stimulus may include tightening of a collar fitted to the animal.
The stimulation device may include a bark inhibitor, a receiver and stimulator for a remote controlled trainer, and a receiver and stimulator for a confinement system.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.